The Tales of the Avatar's Twin
by Number1brat
Summary: When Aria was twelve Aang vanished. Time passes and she's finally getting used to not having him around when she finds herself a hundred years in the future with no idea why. Alone and lost, Aria's searching for her reason to be there, only to find her missing brother! Aang's got a huge task ahead of him and Aria knows she's got a lot to do, but she wasn't losing Aang, not again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Air Nomads lived a good life. Their lives were fulfilling, despite what the other nations might say. They were a close nit family and loved deeply and recognised familiar bonds as more than just blood relativity. They cared more still for the closeness of twins, and this was shown in the raring of Aang and I.

I had not gone a day in my life without Aang. They were reared as children together and instead of being separated to different temples as many siblings were, they were left together, and neither cared to figure out why this was.I liked to think I knew how my brother thought, and what he was going

through, so when he returned to their room with a broken heart one day, I was at a loss. Though I asked what was wrong, he refused to tell my.

'It will be fine' I thought, 'I'll just ask him in the morning'.That moment never came. When I woke up, my dear twin was gone and no matter whereI or the monks looked, there was no sign of him. I was expected to move on. I was always encouraged not to have a closer bond to my blood sibling than my temple siblings. But that was harder said than done.

"Mourn him," Monk Gyatso advised my, as warm and paternal as I ever received, "but do not let it consume you." I nodded and continued practicing my of a war beginning began to make the way to the temple and tensions were high. The monks were on the lookout for something; ready for anything. I, sixteen and having mastered airbending, was constantly advised to stay vigilant for anything and to watch the youngsters.I watched over them as well as I could, never wanting to lose another little one day what they were waiting for happened.

Smoke was rising in the distance and I grabbed my glider, ready to take on whatever I had to when Monk Gyatso stopped my. "I, follow me," he instructed. He grabbed my hand and dragged my deeper into the temple than I'd ever been before. "I can't tell you much. We don't have the time." "What's happening?" I asked. "You need me out there, the children."

"We are not fighters," he reminded my. "We will do our best, but you will do something else."

He guided my down to sit in a meditation position. "I am sorry for the hardships you will have to endure, but your time is not yet."

"I don't understand."

"I know, but you will." Then, his hands moved in an old looking ritualistic way, before he touched I's forehead and I knew no more.

After an eternity of darkness, I heard three is over.

Like a tidal wave rushing over my, suddenly I knew. my consciousnesses returned to my and my eyes flew open. Chest heaving from exerted breaths, I surveyed the room. Empty and dark, no natural light reached this far down and whatever candle Monk Gyatso had left had long burnt out. The rug I sat on was long faded, and cobwebs covered the corners of the room.I door wasn't far, but the stiffness of my body made it seem like the hardest trek I'd ever undertaken. I thanked the spirits that my glider was by the door, and I used it to make my way out the room and up to the courtyard. It was dead. I shivered at the lack of life in my home. Outside, snow had settled and looked undisturbed, except one courtyard whereI headed. I's heart broke at what I saw; firenation soldiers.

That's what the smoke was. The destruction of my people. where was I for all of this? Hiding, asleep in the temple? But Monk Gyatso promised I was here for something, didn't he? I needed to find out what I was here for, and quickly. Using the sun in the sky, I found my heading and jumped from the temple. Airbending after such a long time, regardless of if it felt like moments to my, was freeing.

I glided as long as could, stopping when I needed a rest. Eventually, I hit main land and sailed down to rest. I spotted a small, quaint port district and headed towards it, when I saw an elderly lady working the field. "Are you okay?" I asked, because I'd been raised to respect my elders and help whenever possible. "Just working, dear," the lady told my, without looking up. "Do you need any help?"Then the lady looked up and my stare unnerved I. I ignored the feeling. "Don't just stand there then, put you things over there."

I spent the rest of the day helping to protect the crops planted and ready new soil for the next lot. It was hard work and by the time they were finished, I was dirty and covered in sweat. "Thank you," the woman said as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. "Now come along, dinner's waiting."

I didn't question the hospitality; it's not like I had any better offers. The lady's house was small with two of the smallest bedrooms I had ever seen. "There's some spare clothes. Go get cleaned and changed and I'll wash your things." I found it refreshing to clean, even if it was only in a bucket of ice cold water. I brushed through my brown hair with my fingers, before braiding it into a tight plait. The clothes I was given were typical earth kingdom style in deep greens and browns. A pair of brown, cropped trousers and a green tunic over the top. Not my colours, exactly, but they would do. I wasn't one to question kindness.

I gave the lady my clothes and was shoved onto a seat and given a bowl of stew. I was prepared to avoid piles of meat, but was pleasantly surprised to find no meat. "So, airbender, you're a long way from home," the woman noted. "Not really," I disagreed, "the Western Temple isn't that far from here."

"The Western Temple?" I questioned. "That was the first to fall.""The first?"I felt my heart stutter. Okay, sure, airbenders were killed in the temple, but surely they weren't all gone? They would have established a new temple nearby. But first? What happened to the others? The woman looked at I with a pitiful expression.

"where have you been hiding, airbender?" "I," I told my, "and I haven't been hiding anywhere." "Velma, then, and are you the avatar?" "What? No, look can you just explain what's been going on?"

"A war where the fire nation slaughtered every airbender in an attempt to kill the avatar before they could become a problem."

"And did it work? Is there a baby water bender avatar somewhere?" I tried to ignore the notion of the slaughter of my people. "The avatar hasn't been seen in over a hundred years," Velma room spun."No, Avatar Roku didn't die that long ago." "Avatar Roku has been dead a long time. Let me ask again, airbender; where have you been hiding?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ostrich Horse plodded along with every other ostrich horse in the group. I screwed my hair up on top of my head and once again thanked Velma for the money I gave my. Thanks to her, I'd been able to buy a paste to hide my tattoos. Not something I was pleased to be doing, but knew was necessary.

The group I travelled with was expecting me to leave soon, so I needed a plan, but what? Monk Gyatso told me nothing. I didn't know what I was even here for! All I seemed to be doing was travelling between earth kingdom citizens and helping out as and when I could. Surely that wasn't my reason for being here.

We came to a split in the road, and this was when the group took their ostrich horse back. I bid them goodbye, and continued down the opposite path on foot. It wouldn't be safe to travel by glider, and so it was wrapped and on my back.I found the landscape began to change from open fields to forests, and then to another village swarming with soldiers. I tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible, but I had the feeling this place didn't get many visitors.

"Excuse me," I stopped one of the soldiers, not knowing anyone else to ask. "Are there any shops in this village? I'm low on supplies and still a couple of days away from home."

The soldier scoffed, "You'd be so lucky," and he was gone.

I didn't know what to do with that and looked around at all the people watching my. A woman called my over, looking around before disappearing into my house. I did the same. "We can't be too public with anything," the woman explained, "or we'd be charged double the tax. We only have little, but whatever you need is for sale." I looked at the little the shop seemed to have to offer.

"What are these people doing to you?" I asked, "surely, this can't be allowed."

"No one can stand up to the firenation," she said, "anyone who does is lucky to live to regret it. If they do, they're in prison. They have one just off the coast specifically built for earthbenders. No one can escape."

"Do you have family there?" I asked, eyes jumping as a young man walked in.

"My husband," she said, "Haru was young when he left. All we want to know is if he's still alive."

"I'll find out for you," I promised, "this isn't right and I can't just walk away from this."

"Forget about it because you'll just get yourself in trouble," the woman chastised, "now, do you need anything?"

I bought some fruit from my for appearance sake, before I left back to the forest. Under the cover of nightfall, I used my glider to infiltrate the prison. The prisoners were forced to sleep outside in the cold and I couldn't believe how many they were. How could I leave them all there?For all my skills, I could never brag stealth into them and before I could look around, my hands were in shackles and I was being dragged to the Warden.

"An escape attempt, I see," he mused, "a terrible job. Are you an earth bender?" I didn't answer.

"She had this, sir," the one solider offered up, handing the warden my glider. I winced.

"An airbender?" He turned to his desk, returning with a glass of water which he chucked over my face to reveal my tattoos. He smiled. "The Fire Lord will be pleased to hear this. Take her to the down stairs cells, but keep the cuffs on her. This is a prison for earth benders, not airbenders." I was dragged down through the prison and thrown roughly into a cell and left there. Now what? I didn't know who the Fire Lord was anymore, but he couldn't be a nice person to keep the war going for so long.

Days passed by and I wondered if I'd ever get out. Food was brought down to my often and I waited, waited for something new to happen. Then, it did. I heard a commotion upstairs, loud bangs and shouting and my heart soared. Was it a prison break? I needed to get someone's attention, so I began to yell. "Hello! Is anyone up there?! I'm stuck down here!' I kept on shouting, until I heard a door get swung open.

"Hello?" A new voice called down, "is someone down here?"

"Yes! I'm here!" I shouted back. Footsteps echoed through the room, until a water tribe boy walked into view. "Are you alright?" He asked, "wait, stupid question, let me get you out of here." He pulled out a club and hit the cell lock, breaking it open. "Turn around," he instructed, before breaking the cuffs off my hands. I looked up at him and tried not to flush because this was really not the time, but wow was he cute. Dark skin and blue eyes, how could you not fall in love? "Follow me," he instructed, "we're breaking out."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that," I admitted, "but I need to get something first. I'll meet up with everyone and help with the jail break when I can." The boy nodded, and I was off. I climbed stair cases, heading back to where I knew the Warden's office was; no way was I leaving without my glider. I could hear the fight around my and hated that I was ignoring people who needed help, but I'd do better this my way up, I ran into an earthbender.

"Sorry," I apologised, moving around him, before stopping at his face. "Wait, are you Terran?" I fished for the photo in my pocket. "How did you know?" I held the photo out, remembering the last thing Velma had said to me. How she begged me to find her missing boy. "Your mum's looking for you, make sure you get back to her." Terran grinned, "don't worry. I'm heading straight home, I'd take working the field over this any day."

"Hear hear."

By the time I had my glider back, the fight was over and the earthbenders had won. I spotted things wrapping up, when I spotted someone I never thought I'd see again taking off from the prison. "Appa?" I questioned. I looked harder and saw people sat on his saddle. I could be wrong. There was no way that was Appa, it had been a hundred year. But still, I knew Appa, I did, and hey, I was still here right?

I leapt from the prison, quickly gliding up and up after the airbison. He moved slow and steady, but I was erratic for what I might find; who I might find.

"Who's that?" I heard the girl ask as I got closer, and three heads peered down at me. I knew that bald head, I swore I did. I soared up and past Appa, gaining gasps from the two water tribe members, before dropping on the saddle behind them. I was stood and so was the only other airbender left alive. I smiled.

"Hey, Aang."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I still don't understand how you're here," Aang called back from the Appa's head. I was lounged on the back of Appa, content as ever to be free in the air. "Monk Gyatso did something," I answered, "it was like I closed my eyes, and I blinked and suddenly I was here, you know?" "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad he did." Aang turned back to smile at me and I beamed back.

"It's nice to see you both reunited," Katara told me privately. "Aang was really down about everything, and it's like having you around is encouraging him." "We've always been close," I explained, "the monks didn't like it, but what could they do?" "Not much, I suppose." Katara rolled onto her stomach, staring down into the clouds. "Those clouds look so soft, don't they?"

"When I was little I always used to pretend I could sleep in them," I commented with a laugh. "Oooh, could you imagine? Just jumping down, I bet they'd feel like a big, soft, cottony heap."Sokka, who had been carving away to himself until then, piped up, "maybe you should give it a try." "You're hilarious." "I'll try it!" Aang jumped off Appa, cheering as he went. Katara and Sokka leaned over the side, following his path. Aang glided through the air, circling under Appa, before landing behind them all. "Turns out, clouds are made of water."I looked at Katara. "I suppose we shouldn't try sleeping on them, hmm?" "Maybe not."Aang quickly bended the water off of him, and all over Sokka who looked ready to protest the treatment.

"Hey, what is that?" Katara asked, getting everyone's attention. I looked out, hyper aware of Sokka's presence at my side. The land below them was a beautiful, lush green forest, except for a section that was burnt. "It's like a scar..." Sokka mumbled. "It's horrible," I added, feeling the cheerful mood vanish. "We need to check it out," Aang decided and returned to Appa's reigns.

They landed in the middle of the scarred land. "Listen," Sokka instructed them. "It's so quiet. There's no life anywhere." "Aang? Are you okay?" Katara asked."Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaimed, noticing footsteps. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-""Shhh!" Katara hissed. "What? I'm not allowed to be angry?"

"I don't understand," I said, dropping to a crouch to fuss at the ash. "Why are they doing this? I remember them attacking, but why all of this?" Sokka was stood at my back, and he just shook his head, looking to where Katara was with my brother. "How could I let this happen?" He asked. "Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you," Katara insisted. "Yes, it does. It's, it's my job to protect nature. But I don't know how to do my job."I didn't miss the way Aang stammered there, but didn't say anything. "That's why we're finding you a teacher," Katara reminded him, before shooting Sokka a sharp look.

"Hey, Aria," Sokka said, come with me a minute. I gave him an odd look, ignoring the way my heart skipped a beat when he pulled me along with him. Okay, sue me. But every boy I've ever spent time with has been bald and practically famly. For one, Sokka had hair, two he wasn't related and, okay, he was attractive."Can you see if anything around here is still alive?" Sokka asked me, ushering me along to search through the ash. I sifted through, not noticing when Sokka left and Katara joined me instead.

"What have you found?" She asked me. "Acorns, you know what that means, yeah?" I grinned, passing her a handful of them. "Hey, Aang! You ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked. "No," he answered, before being hit by an acorn. "Ow! Hey, how is that cheering me up?" Sokka laughed. "Cheered me up." Katara threw one at him. "Ow. Yeah, I probabaly deserved that.""There acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back! Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here with come back."

Aang smiled, "thanks, Katara."

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka asked rudely as an old man approached us.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible! But, those markings..." His eyes flickered from me to Aang, "are one of you the Avatar? My village desperately needs your help!"

"We're just airbenders," I answered the man, "but we can try and help."

Sokka widened his eyes at the others, and when I narrowed mine he pulled off a casually innocent face, with whistling and all.

The old man led us to his village, Senlin, and the sun was beginning to set. The village was a wreck, with some buildings in shambles and others with walls missing. We were led to the centre building.

"These young people are going to help us!" The old man claimed.

"Airbenders, live and in the flesh," the village leader gaped. "The rumours are true! It is the greatest honour of a lifetime to be in your presence." Despite everything, I had the feeling he wasn't really talking to me.

"Nice to meet you too! So ... is there something I can help you with?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure ... "

The old man spoke up. "Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope! For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara questioned.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely," the old man explained.

Then the village leader spoke up, "Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destructing. Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen."

"So, what do you want me to do, exactly?" Aang wondered.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit world? You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

"Right, you might be a bit confused."

Katara called Aang over. "Hey great bridge guy, could I talk to you over here for a second? Aang, you seem a little unsure about all of this."

"Yeah," Aang agreed, "That might be because I don't know anything at all about the Spirit World. It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"It wasn't exactly something taught in the temples," I mused.

"so ... can you help these people?" Katara asked.

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just ... come to me," Aang figured.

Katara smiled. "I think you can do it, Aang."

Sokka smiled as well, "yeah. We're all going to get eaten by a spirit monster."

With a smile matching both of theirs, I stomped on Sokka's foot and walked away when he started hopping in pain.

From there, everyone rushed around making preparations. I asked Katara what I could do to help, and received only a quick 'nothing!' in response. Something was definitely being hid from me, and I didn't like it.

Instead of following them around, I sat on the steps of the building and waited. I wasn't there a couple of minutes when someone came and sat by me.

"Airbender, huh?" The young girl said. She looked a couple of years older than me and much taller. She was slender and happy brown hair cut short so it just passed her ears. Her features were soft and so was the way she spoke to me.

"Yeah, are you a bender?"

"Nope. My parents were, apparently, but I'm not," she shrugged.

"Apparently?"

"Never knew them, though I've heard airbenders aren't raised by their parents, so I suppose you get it as well."

"I've always had Aang," I told her, "hard to miss out when you've got him."

"I wish I had a sibling," she sighed, "name's Rushi, by the way."

"Aria," I replied.

I sat with Rushi until the time came where we were all ushered inside, and Aang stepped out alone.

"Hello, Spirit? Can you hear me? I'm here to try and help stuff."

"This isn't right," Sokka stated, "we can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us, he can," the old man reassured him.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

Time kept passing and still there was no sign of the spirit. My worry rose with the amount of time Aang spent out there, and with every comment from Sokka I worried he was going to do something stupid as well.

Just as Aang was going to call it a day and turned around, Hei Bai suddenly appeared.

Aang tried to speak to him, only to be ignored as the spirit began to wreck more of the village.

"His methods are ... unusual," the village leader noted.

"It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him," Sokka figured.

"No, only he stands a chance against the Hei Bai."

"Why only him?" I asked, annoyed that no one would let me out to help Aang.

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do," Katara reassured us, though her tense pose didn't reassure me at all.

We watched Aang attempt to speal for a bit longer, before the spirit hit him. Anticipating my response, Rushi grabbed me to stop me from running, but no one stopped Sokka.

"That's it. He needs help."

"Sokka, wait!" Katara shouted, makign to follow Sokka out the building, only for the village leader to stop her as well.

"Hei Bai, over here!" Sokka yelled as he threw his boomerang at the spirit.

"Sokka, go back!" Aang ordered.

"We'll fight him together, Aang."

"I don't want to fight him unless I -" Aang was interrupted when Hei Bai grabbed Sokka, before fleeing the village. Aang followed.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled as she ran through the village.

"Aang!" We both stood at the village entrance, in shock at seeing our brothers leave, one in the arms of a spirit and one pursuing. "Okay, I'll grab my glider and I'll find them," I decided, turning to go find it.

Katara stopped me. "We're best staying here. We can't all get lost in that forest."

"But Katara-"

"We'll watch and help the people here," Katara said, more firmly this time. "It's the right thing to do."

Though the sky was still dark and the night quiet, Katara stood and began to help clear the mess Hai Bei had made. I stared at her, before Rushi came and passed me a broom, and we all began sweeping and cleaning.

Time passed slowly and when I looked over, Katara was waiting by the entrance again, so I joined her.

"I'm sure they'll be back," the old man reassured us.

"I know," Katara agreed.

"You should get some rest," he advised as he wrapped a blanket around both of our shoulders. "Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if he returned without him."

We watched the sun begin rise.

"The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon."

I turned to see Appa join us. Even he knew Aang was missing.

"It's okay, Appa," Katara comforted him, "don't worry. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat."

I gave Appa a comforting scratch. "Hop on up, Katara. No better place to rest than on the back of a sky bison." Katara smiled at me and climbed up to the saddle, while I jumped on top of Appa's head, continuing to pet him. "We'll get out of your way for a bit," I told the old man. "Call if you need anything."

"Just rest."

Appa led us to a more secluded area of the village before sitting down, so I joined Katara in the saddle. "I don't think I can rest, Ari," Katara admitted. "I'm trying to act calm in front of everyone else, but my nerves are all over the place."

"I know how you feel," I replied, "I've already lost Aang once, I can't lose him again."

"Has Appa rested? We could go search for him if he's okay with that," she suggested.

"What do you say, boy?" I asked him, getting a positive roar back. "I think that's a yes. Yip Yip!"

We scoured the skies on Appa's back, back and forth until we'd left no place un-searched. I couldn't understand how they could just disappear.

"It's no use," Katara said, "I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait."

"They could be there already waiting for us," I suggested optimistically, before turning Appa back to the village.

"The sun's setting again," I commented from the centre building with all the villagers. Suddenly, I spotted a familiar sight in the distance and took off running. Aang landed in front of Katara and I.

"You're back!" We both threw our arms around him, while Katara spoke. "Where's Sokka?"

"I'm not sure ... " Aang admitted. "But, I have a plan. You two go back, I'll wait for Hei Bai."

We didn't like it, but we listened to him. I had a sneaking suspicion of what they were hiding from me.

Time passed before Hei Bai finally showed his face.

"Aang, what are you doing?! Run!" Katara yelled.

The spirit went to attack, when Aang jumped and felt his forehead. Aang pulled something out of his pocket, and before we looked around, the spirit had left and out of the forest came the missing villagers.

"Sokka!"

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours! How are you feeling?" Katara fretted.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom."

"Thank you, if only there were a way to repay you for what you've done," the village leader said.

"You could give us some supplies and some money," Sokka suggested.

"Sokka!" Katara chastised.

"What? We need stuff," he defended.

"It would be an honour to help you prepare for your journey."

"I'll help collect it," I offered, being led away by Rushi.

She helped me pack bags full of food and supplies and even the little money the village could spare. All the while, we spoke and I realised that I would miss her. Rushi was the first real friend I'd ever made, not just other boys I had to get along with in the temple. Other than Katara, who I was still getting to know, she was my only female friend.

"Thank you," Rushi said to me.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, "You've done so much for me."

"Because you gave me the sibling I always wanted," she explained, "and if you ever need anything, please just let me know."

"I think my brother's got himself into something here, so I might have to take you up on that," I admitted sheepishly. "Take care of yourself."

"And you," she returned, before throwing her arms around me.

As I loaded the last of our supplies onto the back of Appa, I overheard Katara, Sokka and Aang speaking.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do, all on your own," Katara said.

"Actually, I did have a little help and there's something else," Aang admitted.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!" Katara beamed.

"Creepy, but great," Sokka added.

"There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him," Aang explained.

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" Katara reminded.

"Yeah, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire nation."

"You know, I think you've all got some explaining to do," I mused, crossing my arms and narrowing my gaze at them all as they gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

After that statement, Aang stammered for a good ten minutes before saying he'd explain later. I let him off, but only because it sounded like a time sensitive mission. Sokka, Katara and I went into the village to say goodbye to everyone, only to come out to Aang trying to sneak away.

"Let's go, Appa! Come on, boy!" Appa roared and sat down, refusing to move. "Look I'm sorry, but Katara, Sokka and Aria aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

"I think his big butt is trying to tell ya something," Sokka called out.

"A disobedient air bison, what would the monks say?" I tutted, smiling when Aang looked at me.

"Please don't go Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation," Katara pleaded. "Neither can I."

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means" I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!" Aang jumped on to Appa's head.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang," Katara argued.

"At least, not without your friend. We got your back," Sokka added.

"Besides," I drawled, "you still owe me an explanation. You're not getting out of it that easily."

So, we all climbed onto Appa and the villagers saw us off.

"So, want to explain?" I asked Aang after some time had passed. Both Katara and Sokka were out cold, exhausted beyond belief. So I sat up front with Aang and spoke quietly. Sat next to him, the years we'd been apart became more apparent. I was seventeen and he just twelve and with a lot of the world's pressures on his shoulders, if I was right.

Aang shrugged awkwardly. "I guess I'm the Avatar."

"You guess?"

"I am the Avatar," he corrected. "But, I don't know how to be."

"Is that why you ran? Didn't you think any of us would have helped you? Don't you think I would have helped you?" I asked.

"I didn't think, I just panicked," he explained, "and then there was a storm and then before I knew it, I was staring at Katara and Sokka and a hundred years had passed."

I sighed, leaning back. "And now there's a war we've missed and somehow you need to sort it out."

"Can you see why I need to speak to Avatar Roku? Why I need his help?"

I nodded, "yeah, but Aang I'm sure none of the other Avatar's knew what to do either. They never knew the previous Avatar for any help either."

"I know, but they at least had other benders of the same element to help them."

I nudged him gently. "Hey, you've got me. Who else do you need?"

Aang nudged me back. "Us against the world, right?"

"You got it."

Time passed and the urgency grew and, when a ship down below started firing at us, so did my confusion.

"Fireball!" Katara yelled.

"I'm on it!" Aang shouted back. "We have to get out of Zuko's range, before he shoots another hot stinker at us!"

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka wondered.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem." Aang pointed ahead, where a blockade of Fire Nation ships faced us.

"Now what?" I asked.

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade! It's the only way!" Aang answered.

"There's no time!" Katara argued.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!"

"And that's exactly why we're here."

Sokka spoke boldly, "let's run this blockade!"

Aang grinned, "Appa, yip-yip!"

"Aang," I said with warning as flaming fireballs littered the sky, some exploding mid-air. We all screamed together, while Aang expertly weaved Appa through. Until Appa flew straight through one, mid explosion. His fur singed, we all began to pat Appa's fur, when a yell informed me we were down a passenger.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"I've got him!"

With no time to spare, I grabbed my glider and jumped. Sokka continued to scream, while I kept my glider folded, bending the air around me to move me faster. Sokka stretched up, while I stretched my arm out as I got close enough, before closing my arm around his.

I pulled Sokka to me, ignoring the firm muscles I could feel, and opened my glider. The force of the air catching it, along with the extra weight, jolted me, but I ignored it and focused on pulling all the air towards me, using it to propel us up into the air, closer to Appa, who flew underneath us. I happily dropped into the saddle.

"You saved me!" Sokka exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me.

Flustered, I stammered out, "don't mention it."

Appa continued his daring flight with far too many close calls to mention, when a single fireball was coming with a clear unavoidable path; us.

Aang leapt off of Appa's head, performing a powerful airbending kick that exploded the flaming boulder and kept us safe. We all jumped forwards to make sure Aang made it safely back.

"We made it!" Aang grinned. The rest of us grimaced.

"We got into the Fire Nation," Sokka stated.

After that tense filled moment, things went strangely peaceful. Appa continued to fly and the seas stayed clear; it was suspiciously quiet.

"Question," I piped up. "I get that the large blockade was the Fire Nation, yeah? But who was the little boat behind us?"

"Zuko," Sokka answered and his might as well have spat the name. "He's been chasing us since we left the South Pole. He wants to capture Aang and deliver him to the Fire Lord."

"Lovely, because one lot of firebending psychopaths isn't enough," I huffed.

From there we rested as best we could as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, until it was close to setting.

"There it is!" Aang exclaimed, pointing to a crescent shaped island. "The island where Roku's dragon took me." One thing that stuck out on Crescent Island was the lovely smoking volcano and actual running lava. Lovely.

Appa landed and Aang was quick to compliment his flying.

"Aww, you must be tired," Katara cooed.

"No! I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebender!" Sokka answered as he continued to flex. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I was talking to Appa," Katara drawled.

"Well ... I was talking to Momo!"

We left Appa behind somewhere safe, as we approached the Fire Temple.

"I don't see any guards," Sokka observed.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died," Katara replied.

"That works out better for us," I added.

"It's almost sundown. We better hurry!" Aang urged us all along quicker.

We entered the temple as quietly as we could, when Sokka spoke up. "Wait. I think I heard something.

As if on cue, there we saw five men in the hallway. "We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"Great!" Aang beamed. "I am the Avatar!"

"We know." With that, they punched the air sending fire in our direction.

"I'll hold them off. Run!" Aang ordered as he leapt forward to airbend and sweep the Fire Sages off their feet. I dispersed a stray fire punch and grabbed Aang's arm.

"Come on, Avatar, we better get you up there."

"Follow me!" Aang called, him now dragging me along.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked.

"Nope!" We skidded around the corner, only to come face to face with a Fire Sage. I shot him an awkward grin, before Aang ripped us back. "Wrong way!"

"Come back!" He called to us. Obviously, we ignored him. Until we reached a dead end. We turned to face him.

"I don't want to fight you!" He said, raising his hands in peace. "I am a friend."

Sokka spoke up. "Firebenders aren't our friends!"

Aang stepped forwards. The Fire Safe stepped forwards too, before dropping to his knees and placing his palms to the floor. "I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?"

"Yes." The man, Shyu as he introduced himself, answered. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"How?"

He placed his hands on a wall to open a secret passage. "This way."

We could hear the other Fire Sages in the background getting closer, and shared a nervous look.

"Time is running out! Quickly!"

"Don't make us regret this," I threatened, before we all entered the passageway.

Shyu led us through the caverns, explaining the buildings origins and purpose. "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"No, but my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this Fire Temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?"

" A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku; its eyes began to glow!" Shyu sounded amazed, though I would be too.

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there, too!" Katara added.

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world."

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" Aang wondered.

Shyu answered, "things have changed. In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

I could see the guilt in Aang's face. "They were waiting for me."

"Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late!" Sokka teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and he held his hands up innocently.

Shyu continued. "They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the War, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me," Aang thanked him.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary."

"Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue," Shyu instructed, "only then will you be able to speak with him." Shyu opened a secret doorway and led us out the tunnel into a large room. There were large columns with dragon statues on top of them, along with a giant door with a strange device and five open-mouthed dragons.

"No!" Shyu gasped.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked,

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed!"

"Can't you just open them with firebending?" Katara wondered. "Like you opened that other door?"

"No. Only a fully realised Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open this door together with five simultaneous blasts."

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka mused. "I think I can help you out."

"Have you got any oil?" Sokka asked. Shyu nodded and motioned for Sokka to follow. "Come on, Aria," he urged me. I hurried to follow and grab the containers of oil and come back.

"Watch what I do, and copy me," Sokka instructed and began to pour oil into a bag; I copied. This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and, ta-da! Fake firebending!" Sokka held the bag up proudly. I wasn't quite done with mine yet.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka," Katara complimented as I finally finished mine.

"This might actually work," Shyu commented.

Sokka and I hurried to make some more, before placing them all into the dragon's mouth.

"The sages will hear the explosion so as soon as they go off, you rush in!" Sokka explained.

We all hid behind a column and waited. Katara spoke up, "It's almost sunset. Are you ready?"

"Definitely," Aang answered. Shyu sent a small flare, lighting all five bags at once, before hiding as well.

The explosion was intense and produced a lot of smoke. Aang ran for the door. "They're still locked!" He exclaimed.

Shyu sighed. "It didn't work."

We all stood in front of the door, Aang attacking it with consecutive airbending slices. "Why, won't, it, open?"

Katara grabbed him, "Aang! Stop! There's nothing else we can do."

Aang fell to his knees. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this for nothing."

"I don't get it," Sokka commented. "That firebending looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

"It looks like it should've worked," I added.

A beat passed, before Katara shot up. "Sokka, you're a genius!"

"Wait. How is Sokka a genius?" Aang asked. "His plan didn't even work."

"Come on, Aang, let her dream," Sokka said.

"You're right," Katara agreed, "Sokka's plan didn't work. But like Aria said, it looks like it did."

"Did the definition of genius change over the last hundred years?"

Katara grinned slyly, and hurried us along.

Time passed and Katara explained her plan, and why Sokka was a genius, and Shyu came running in, leading the other five sages.

"Come quickly! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!"

"How did he get in?!"

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks! And down there!" He pointed to a shadow at the bottom of the door. From my spot behind a column, I tried to stay hidden, but pay attention to what was happening.

"He's inside! Open the doors, immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku!" I could see Aang prepare himself as the fire sages opened the door. The door opened to reveal a soot covered Momo. He sneezed.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

Momo leapt onto the Great Fire Sage's head and the rest of us sprung into action. I ran forwards, smooth and free as the wind I used, and weaved passed the nearest fire sages that I left for the others, and grabbing the one nearest the door.

I pulled him, using the wind to knock him off balance, before dropping down and using an air kick to completely knock him off his feet.

"Now, Aang!" Shyu shouted. I stayed in my form, hand held threateningly in front of the sages face. Nothing happened. "Now's your chance!"

A young man stepped out from behind the column - one with a shaved head with a pony-tail sticking out and a scarred face - with Aang pinned to him. "The Avatar's coming with me!" The boy snarled. I turned from the sage, anger growing as I made to attack Aang's captor. In my moment of distraction, the fire sage sent out a burst of fire, burning the earth kingdom's clothes I wore and along my arm, before he quickly pinned me.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" The fire sage wrestled me to the column we previously hid behind and began to chain me to it. Aang glanced back to spot us, before breaking free of the boy's grip. A quick airbending blast and Zuko was falling down the stairs. Aang made to run for us, but Katara shouted out.

"Go!" Aang turned without thinking, charging the closing doors instead. He cut it close, but just before the doors closed, Aang slipped through.

"He made it!" Katara grinned.

Despite being chained up, I was pleased that Aang had made it. The young man urged the fire sages to try and open the door again. "Why isn't it working, it's sealed shut?"

The sage answered, "it must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

Zuko had Shyu kneeling before him with his hands behind his back. "Why did you help the Avatar?" He demanded.

"Because it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty."

A series of claps caught us all off guard. I looked in the direction of the sound, spotting seven airbenders.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him."

The Great Fire Safe bowed. "Commander Zhao."

"And Prince Zuko," the commander continued. "It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work." Zuko was then seized. "Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

"You're too late, Zhao!" Zuko snapped, "the Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter," Zhao replied nonchalantly, "sooner or later, he has to come out."

At that I struggled in my bonds, before looking over to the water tribe siblings who were tied to a different column. They looked back, worry obvious. Aang was in trouble and there was nothing I could do.

The firebenders circled the door, all assuming a firebending pose, waiting patiently.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firepower!" Zhao commanded.

"How's Aang gonna make it out of this?" Katara worried.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka retorted.

I tried to think what I had to use. They must not have realised I was an airbender, I was wearing the earth kingdom clothes that were gifted to me, so they didn't stop me entirely. I could airbend through my mouth, but I wasn't sure if that would help me yet. On top of being chained, my arm stung from the burn.

The door began to open, a blinding white light making everyone look away.

"Ready ..." Zhao began.

I began to struggle against my bonds. "Aang!" I yelled.

"No! Aang!" I heard Katara shout.

"Fire!"

Despite my fear for my brother, I couldn't look away. The fire circled the form, revealing not Avatar Aang, but Avatar Roku. His eyes were glowing and the flames didn't touch him. In a single motion, Avatar Roku circled the fire together and sent it out back to the firebenders. The flames melted the chains away from me, along with the others.

Avatar Roku's wrath was turned to the sages.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shyu warned, "we have to get out of here!"

"Not without Aang!" Katara argued.

The power of Avatar Roku was insane. He was controlling the lava and volcano as well as fire. The lava was tearing the temple apart!

I spotted Sokka kneeling over Katara to protect her. I turned then to see my sibling, who despite all his power, needed me to help get him out when his power failed him.

The light of the solstice dropped, Roku's eyes no longer glowing, and Roku's form disappeared leaving a tired Aang who dropped to his knees.

I ran to his side.

"Aang!" I put my arms around him, helping him get to his feet and supporting his weight when he stood. "I've got you."

"We've got your back," Sokka agreed.

"Thanks," he smiled weakly, "where's Shyu?"

Katara answered, "I don't know."

The temple was getting worse and worse and began to tip. "Get Aang!" I ordered Sokka and as soon as Sokka had his weight, I jumped from the building. I didn't have my glider, but I used the wind to slow my down and push me towards where I saw Appa flying to our rescue.

I landed on his head, leading him back to where the others were waiting. "Jump!" I shouted. They landed securely in the saddle and I quickly led Appa away from the island. Appa flew confidently and swiftly and when I turned to check on the others, I was happy to see Aang protected and comforted.

I scratched the top of Appa's head and spoke softly to him to thank him for saving us. Did the others make it out? Despite them being our enemies, I didn't wish death on them. Something told me we hadn't seen the last of them; both Commander Zhao and Prince Zuko.


End file.
